Listen to your heart
by Nanine
Summary: [SongFic] Asseyezvous et écoutez mon histoire à moi, Shaolan Li...


**Listen to your Heart**

****

Ce monde est si bavard. Tout le monde veut parler et personne ne s'écoute. A quoi bon parler à tord et à travers quand personne n'écoute personne. On veut tous se faire écouter. Mais on ne veut pas écouter. Parler. Parler. Parler. C'est tout ce qu'on fait. On parle tellement. Il y a tellement de bruit. Que même si on voulait écouter quelque chose…On n'y comprendra rien.

Moi, Shaolan Li, un jeune homme parmi d'autre, je parlais aussi. Oui, je parlais aussi. Je faisais autant de bruit que les autres. Tellement de bruit que je ne pouvais écouter ce qui se passait autour de moi… Les peines. Les maux. Les malheurs de mon entourage. Rien. Je ne pouvais rien entendre. Ni mon entourage. Ni même mon cœur. Je n'entendais que des bavardages. Mais n'y comprenais rien à ce bruit. Pourtant, j'aurais du. J'aurais du l'écouter. J'aurai du. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait…

Et pourtant, je voyais bien que ça n'allait pas. Je voyais tout. Oui, tout. Mais je n'entendais rien. Non. Je n'écoutais rien. Oui. Je ne l'ai pas écoutée. Pourtant, je voyais tout en elle…

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**_**  
**(Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ton sourire.)**  
**_  
__**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah**_**  
**(J'en ai l'idée de par le regard que tu as, ouais)

Ses yeux. Oui, ses yeux quand elle me regardais. Ce vert émeraude. Ce vert magique. Lorsqu'elle me fixait avec ces pierres précieuses, j'étais noyé. Noyé dans ce vert océan. Elle avait des yeux magiques. Ces yeux parlaient. Oui, ils me parlaient. Je comprenais toujours ce qu'ils me disaient. Ce jour là, ils me disaient qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Ils me disaient qu'elle était triste. Moi, je l'ai regardée. Elle m'a sourit. Un sourire merveilleux mais pas sincère. Je le savais. Oui. Je le savais. Je lui ai demandée si tout allait bien. Evidemment, elle hocha la tête. Elle me souriait bravement et m'assurait que tout allait à merveille. Mais son sourire était faux. Oui. Tellement. Je le savais. Oui, je le savais. Pourtant. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin… Je n'ai pas cherché à l'écouter. Non.

_**You've built a love but that love falls apart**_**  
**(Tu t'es construit un amour mais cet amour tombe en morceau.)

_**Your little piece of heaven turns to dark**_**  
**(Ton petit morceau de paradis tourne a l'obscurité.)

Elle était sortie avec Eriol. Oui, ils s'aimaient. Il l'aimait. Eriol était mon ami. Peut-être même, mon meilleur ami. Et il l'aimait. Il l'aimait depuis longtemps. Depuis, le début, peut-être… Peut-être l'aimait-il bien avant qu'il ne me le dise. Peut-être. J'ignore la réponse exacte. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette créature sublime m'avait envoûté. Oui, je me suis égaré dans ces yeux. Ses yeux à elle. Oui, elle. Sakura. Mais seulement, je suis arrivé deuxième à cette course. Eriol m'a devancé.

« Mon Ange, je te présente Shaolan, mon meilleur ami. Shao, voilà Sakura, et je pense que tu as assez entendu parlé d'elle »

« Enchantée Shaolan ! »

« Moi de même »

« Tu le connais depuis longtemps, n'est ce pas ? Il faudra que tu me racontes toutes ses bêtises ! Avec moi, il fait toujours le grand ! »

« Shao ! Je t'en défends ! »

« Hihi ! T'as pas le droit, mon amour ! »

Dès les premiers mots échangés, j'ai senti mon cœur battre plus fort. Mais c'était trop tard. Il était là avant moi. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Alors tout ce qu'il me restait à faire c'est de l'observer de loin et en silence. Non. Elle ne m'appartenait pas. Elle l'appartenait. Oui, à lui. Eriol. Mon meilleur ami.  
Chaque jour, je la voyais. Elle sautais dans les bras me mon ami. Elle l'embrassait. Elle le câlinait. Elle l'aimait. Moi, j'étais là. Dans mon coin. Je les voyais.

« Mon amooooooour ! »

« Eh benh, tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui ! »

« Bien sure ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Oh… Bonjour Shaolan ! Excuse-moi, j'étais trop contente de revoir Eriol alors… »

« Ce n'est rien, je comprends »

« Tu es trop gentil ! »

Elle s'est jetée dans ses bras. Ca ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils ne se sont pas vu et elle en est déjà folle. Pourquoi, Eriol m'invitait avec eux ? Moi, ça me rendait malade.

Ils se disaient aussi des je t'aime. Ils se disaient aussi des mots doux. Et moi, j'étais là. Dans mon coin. Je les entendais. Mon cœur se serrait. Mes larmes débordaient. Mais j'arrêtais tout. J'empêchais mon cœur de me faire souffrir. J'empêchais mes larmes de me priver de ma vue. Je m'empêchais de souffrir.

_**Listen to your heart**_**  
**(Ecoute ton cœur)

_  
__**When he's calling for you**_**  
**(Quand il t'appelle)

_**Listen to your heart**_**  
**(Ecoute ton cœur)**  
**_  
__**There's nothing else you can do**_**  
**(Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire)

Lorsque je les voyais, mon cœur pleurait. J'avais si mal. Si mal. Tellement mal que j'ai décidé de ne plus continuer à la voir. Même plus de loin. Je voulais faire taire mon cœur. Je voulais qu'il arrête de battre pour elle. Pour cette déesse qui ne m'appartenait pas. Pour ce fantasme qui restera fantastique.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

« Non, désolé Eriol ! J'ai plus trop le temps avec mes petits boulots par-ci par-là »

« C'est dommage… Mais pourquoi, tu travailles autant ? T'as des dettes ou quoi ? Ou tu veux te marier ? Hein ? »

« Mais nan ! Allez, vas-y vite ! Elle t'attend ! »

« Oh non ! Je suis en retard !! Bon, à ce soir alors hein ! »

« A ce soir ! »

« Je lui passerai le bonjour de ta part ! »

J'ai foncé tête baissée dans le travail. Je tuais mon temps ainsi. Je ne voulais plus souffrir seul. Tout seul. Tout seul dans mon coin. Je voulais oublier. Je voulais l'oublier. Tourner la page. Passer à un autre chapitre. J'ai donc arrêté de travailler comme un fou. Je me suis alors ouvert aux autres filles. J'ai passé pas mal de temps en leur compagnie. Je sortais même avec certaines d'entre elles. Mais je suis incapable, en ce moment de vous dire la couleur de leurs yeux. Ou même parfois, leur nom. Non. Je ne les aimais pas. Et elles n'étaient pas si amoureuses de moi non plus. Suis-je devenu un salaud ? Je pense bien que oui…

« Eriol, je ne rentrerai pas ce soir, tu peux verrouiller la prote ! »

« Tu pars encore ? »

« Salut ! »

« Shao ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? Un problème d'argent ? »

« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien »

« Alors si c'est pas l'argent, c'est les femmes… »

« … »

« J'ai raison ? »

« N'oublie pas de verrouiller la porte ! Bye ! »

Et ça se passait ainsi plusieurs fois et Eriol ne se lassait pas de me poser toutes ces questions. Mais moi, je me lassais assez vite de cette situation. J'arrêtais donc de sortir avec elles. Mais je continuais à fréquentais autant de filles. Je persistais. Oui, je persistais car je voulais l'oublier. Oublier elle et tout l'amour qui lui est destiné.

_**I don't know where you're going**_**  
**(Je ne sais pas où tu vas)

_**And I don't know why  
**_(Et je ne sais pas pourquoi)

_**But listen to your heart**_**  
**(Mais écoute ton cœur)

_**Before you tell him goodbye**_**  
**(Avant de lui dire au revoir)

Plus je voulais l'oublier, plus je pensais à elle. Je voulais fuir ce sentiment. Autour de moi, on disait qu'il ne faut pas fuir ses sentiments. Mais d'autre cotés, on me disait qu'il faut gérer ses désirs. On dit qu'il faut suivre ses rêves mais fuir ses songes. Mais alors, que dois-je faire ? Ai-je le droit d'affirmer mon désir ? Ou dois-je le renier ? Je veux me laisser emporter par le courant que mène mon cœur. Mais où vais-je atterrir ? La réponse à cette question me fait peur. Je ne sais pas où ce courant va finir et où il va m'emmener mais je dois le suivre. Non. Je veux le suivre. Mais le puis-je ? Non. Je ne le peux pas. Car ce jardin enchanté est un jardin privé. Je n'ai aucun droit à y mettre les pieds. Qui plus est, que ce propriétaire n'ai autre que mon seul meilleur ami. Celui envers qui je dois un total respect. Celui que m'a tendu la main quand j'en avait le plus besoin. Ce ne serait pas humain de lui arracher sa déesse. Malgré qu'au fond de moi, j'entends mon cœur qui cri. Malgré qu'au fond de moi, j'entends mon cœur qui hurle. Tout ce que j'écoutais, c'était ma raison.

« Shao… Ca va ? »

« Oui, Eriol…Ca va… »

« Tu as l'air bizarre ces derniers temps… »

« Eriol, ça t'arrive de ne plus savoir quoi faire de tes sentiments ? »

« Bien sure… Dans ces cas-là, suis ton instinct, fais ce que tu sembles être bien »

« Mais je sais que je ne peux pas… Ce n'est pas bien… »

« Si tu sais ça… Ne le fais pas… »

Il a raison. Je dois arrêter ce cauchemar. Je voulais me montrer fort. Je recommençais donc à les fréquenter. Oui, eux. Sakura et Eriol. A chaque fois que l'on se voyait j'emmenais en ma compagnie, une jeune femme différente. Pourquoi fis-je cela ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'était une force invisible qui me poussait à le faire. Sans le vouloir, je guettais le regard de Sakura. Peut-être que je cherchais un quelconque signe. Peut-être bien. Mais je n'osais me l'avouer.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! »

« Bonsoir Shaolan ! »

« Alors Shao, tu nous présente cette charmante demoiselle ? »

« Oh ! Voici, Natsumi. Natsumi, je te présente, Eriol et Sakura…Sa petite amie »

« Enchantée Natsumi ! »

« Enchanté »

« Pareillement et désolée de m'incruster ainsi à votre sortie »

« Oh mais il n'y a pas de quoi ! Comme tu est la petite amie de Shaolan, il n'y a aucun problème, tu es la bienvenue ! N'est pas mon amour ? »

« Bien évidemment »

Et après chaque sortie, je rentrais l'âme déçue car aucun signe autre que la joie n'était visible dans cet océan vert émeraude. Parfois, je me sentais comme invisible. Comme inexistant. Parfois, je me demande même, si un jour je devais disparaître le remarquerait-elle ? Je sourie souvent de cette pensée enfantine. Mais au fond de moi, je crains que ce jour-là, mis à part mon meilleur ami, personne ne s'en apercevra de rien. La terre continuait à tourner comme elle l'a toujours fait. Le printemps viendrait toujours après l'hiver. Et la vie continue. Sa vie continue. Oui. Je l'avoue avec honte. Comme un enfant égoïste, je souhaite que pour moi, elle verse toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais encore une fois, quelle pensée enfantine.

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**_**  
**(Parfois tu te demandes si ce combat en vaut le coup.)

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah**_**  
**(Les moments les plus précieux se sont perdus dans la marée, ouais.)

_**They're swept away and nothing is what it seem**__**s  
**_(Ils sont emportés et rien n'est comme il semble,)

_**The feeling of belonging to your dreams**_**  
**(Ce sentiment d'appartenir à tes rêves.)

Un jour, nous sommes allés boire un verre ensemble. En ma compagnie, il y avait une jeune femme. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Azumi ? Mizuki ? Quelque chose comme ça. Je ne m'en souviens plus. Mais je sais qu'elle avait une longue chevelure noire aux reflets bleu nuit. Oui, comme Eriol. Oui, je me souviens de ce détail, car c'est la tendre voix de Sakura qui me l'a fait remarqué. Mais c'est aussi cette aussi tendre qui m'a paru sonner si faux si jour-là.

« Tu as de magnifique cheveux ! »

« C'est gentil ! Mais tu sais, c'est les même que ton copain »

« Oui, c'est bien pour ça que j'aime »

« Maligne ! » dit Eriol

« Shaolan et toi, vous formiez vraiment un joli couple ! Shaolan, ne la laisse pas filer comme ça, hein ! »

« Oh, tu te trompes, on n'est pas encore ensemble… »

« Pas encore, tu dis ? C'était dire que c'est bientôt ! N'est ce pas, Shaolan ? »

C'était la première fois que ces magnifiques paires d'émeraude étaient plongées dans mes yeux. Son regard si candide me faisait presque perdre la raison. Presque. Mais je repris vite le contrôle. J'ai toujours rêvé de ce moment. Un instant où ses yeux embrasseraient les miens. Un instant où son sourire angélique me soit totalement destiné. Ce moment là, je l'ai rêvé mainte fois déjà. Et je l'ai vécu aujourd'hui. Seulement, dans mon rêve ses lèvres précieuses me murmureraient qu'elle m'aimait. Mais ici, en réalité elle complimentait ma compagne et nous souhaitait du bonheur. Comment un si beau moment peut me faire autant de mal. Je continuait à lui sourire avec toute la joie que j'étais encore capable donner. Je me suis promis d'être fort et d'écouter ma raison en faisant taire mon cœur. Je veux continuer ce combat. Je le dois. Je dois me battre pour son bonheur. Elle est heureuse avec lui. Il est heureux avec elle. Tout est bien ainsi. Je serais le seul à souffrir.

« Eh oh ! Mon ange ! A quoi tu pensais ? »

« Oh…Euh rien »

« Tu es sûre que ça va… ? »

« Oui, ça va. Merci de t'inquiété Shaolan »

Oui, c'est vrai. Ca peut paraître idiot. Je continue ce combat, cette lutte contre mes propres sentiments alors qu'au fond de mon cœur, tout ce dont je rêve c'est de perdre cette bataille. Peut-être parce que parfois, je perçois comme de la mélancolie dans ces yeux ? Je ne sais pas. Pourtant, elle parait si heureuse. Je ne me suis pas posé plus de question.

_**Listen to your heart**_**  
**(Ecoute ton cœur)

_**When he's calling for you**_**  
**(Quand il t'appelle)

_**Listen to your heart**_**  
**(Ecoute ton cœur)

_**There's nothing else you can do**_**  
**(Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire)

Cette fois-ci, nous sommes allés au cinéma. Cette fois-ci, j'avais à mes cotés la même jeune femme que la fois dernière. Mizuki ? Azumi ? Non. Vraiment, je ne m'en souviens plus. Eriol était parti chercher les places. Ma compagne était parti…euh… Je ne sais pas exactement où, mais je savais pertinemment qu'elle s'était absentée un instant car je me suis retrouvé seul avec une déesse. Elle me parlait.

« Brr ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait froid, ces temps-ci ! »

« C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de soleil »

« … »

« Sakura… ? »

« Oh ! Euh, pardon. Tu disais ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? Si quelque chose te préoccupe, tu peux m'en parler. Même si je ne pourrais peut-ête pas t'aider, au moins je pourrais t'écouter »

« C'est… C'est vraiment gentil de ta part… Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, Shaolan… »

« Toi aussi, tu es quelqu'un d'admirable… Et vraiment, jolie en plus… »

« Arrête, je vais attraper la grosse tête ! »

Oui, c'est vrai qu'il fait frais ces temps-ci, mais là je n'ai vraiment pas froid. Non, son sourire rayonnant me réchauffait le cœur. Cette fille est une fée. Elle sort tout droit d'un conte féerique. Quel pouvoir exerce-t-elle sur moi ? N'appellerait-on pas ça, l'Amour ? Oui, un amour à sens unique. Mais de l'Amour quand même. Elle me parlait toujours et sa voix scintillait comme le chant d'une sirène.

« Brrr ! Il fait troooooooop froid ! »

J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras et la cajoler. Mais ma raison m'en interdit. Son bien aimé arriva aussitôt pour la réchauffer de ses bras. Sakura me fit alors remarquer que ma compagne était revenue. Depuis quand ? Je l'ignore. Eriol nous fit signe ensuite de rentrer de la salle. Au passage, Sakura se pencha légèrement sur moi. Elle était si près que je pouvais sentir ce parfum à la pêche que recouvrait sa peau douce et fragile. Elle me chuchota quelque chose tout bas avec sa voix féerique.

« Prends bien soin de ta copine… Chéris-la… »

Elle me fit ensuite, une petite tape en riant. Sa voix si candide m'a encore une fois déchiré le cœur.

_**I don't know where you're going**_**  
**(Je ne sais pas où tu vas)

_**And I don't know why**_**  
**(Et je ne sais pas pourquoi)

_**But listen to your heart**_**  
**(Mais écoute ton cœur)

_**Before you tell him goodbye**_**  
**(Avant de lui dire au revoir)

Je suis fatigué. Tous ces combats sans failles me fatiguent tellement. Je n'ai plus la force de continuer. Je dois rompre cette promesse d'être fort. C'est bien trop dur. A chaque fois que je m'apprête à gagner, mon cœur semble se déchirer. Ici, j'abandonne. Drapeau blanc levé, je me rends. J'accepte de choisir la facilité. Je m'enfuis. Oui, je fuis. Je vais vivre ma vie et eux la leur. Je vivrai loin d'eux et eux loin de moi. J'ai quitté l'appartement où je co-habitais avec Eriol depuis six ans. J'ai déménagé plus loin. Je voulais vraiment mettre fin à ce combat sans fin. De toute manière, dans toute cette histoire, il n'y a pas vraiment de vainqueur. Je suis arrivé perdant. J'ai commencé perdant. Depuis le début, j'ai perdu. Mon meilleur ami était déjà à l'arrivé lorsque moi, je suis arrivé à la ligne de départ. Cette course, je l'ai perdue sans même avoir pu commencer. Peut-être est-ce cela qui me chagrine ? Peut-être. Mais tout ça c'est bien fini. J'ai décidé de couper les fils. Mettre fin à ce film. Je partirai, comme j'aurai du le faire depuis le début. Je les laisserai vivre leur bonheur. Traçons notre chemin. Eux le leur. Moi le mien. Nous tracerons deux chemins parallèles, de telle sorte que plus jamais nous ne nous croiserons. Comme les rails d'un train. Il fallait bien en finir un jour. Il fallait bien mettre un terme à tout ça. J'étais le seul à avoir mal. Je serai le seul à avoir mal.

Une fois les clefs déposées sur la table, je leur ai écrit un petit mot pour les remercier. Pour remercier Eriol pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Je leur ai présenté mes excuses car je suis parti sans un mot. Je leur ai souhaité tout le bonheur du monde et ce, pas avec un cœur sincère. J'ose l'avouer honteusement. Je pris donc mes valises et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cet endroit. C'est ici que je vais laisser cet amour qui me pesait depuis tant de temps. J'ouvris la porte. Je savais qu'une fois avoir mis le pied dehors, une autre vie s'offrait à moi. Et pour qu'une autre vie puisse venir, je dois laisser tomber l'autre. L'autre partie de ma vie dont cette jolie fleur en a occupé une grande partie. J'inspirais profondément, et actionna ma jambe afin de la déposer de l'autre coté du chambranle. Bizarrement, je sentis comme un poids énorme sur ma jambe. Mais je finis quand même par la déposer à terre.

Voilà. Je fermais la porte derrière moi sans pour autant me retourner. Non. Je ne pouvais pas me retourner. Je dois avancer vers un autre avenir. Oui. Je l'aimais. Mais elle, elle l'aimait. Lui, il l'aimait. Dans une histoire, il n'y a que deux rôles principaux. Mais on était trois. Comment faire ? C'est pour quoi, je dois mettre fin à cette histoire. Triste, certes. Mais heureux, qu'ils soient heureux. Ce n'est pas sans larmes, mais je me dois d'en finir ici.

THE END.

_  
__**And there are voices that want to be heard**_**  
**(Et il y a des voix qui veulent être entendue. )

_**So much to mention but you can't find the words**_**  
**(Il y a tant à dire mais tu ne peux pas trouver les mots.)

_**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been**_**  
**(Ce parfum de magie, la beauté que ça fut)

_**When love was wilder than the wind**_**  
**(C'était quand l'amour était plus sauvage que le vent)

Ce jour là, mon portable sonna. Je regardais sur le petit écran et je pus lire ces cinq lettres : E-R-I-O-L. Oui, c'était Eriol. La dernière fois qu'il m'a appelé, c'était le jour où je suis parti. Il m'avait demandé où j'allais, mais je ne lui ai pas répondu. Il m'a demandé pourquoi. Je lui ai simplement dit que je voulais un autre avenir en lui assurant que j'allais être heureux. Il m'a cru sincère et ne m'a plus appelé depuis car je lui ai dit que j'étais très occupé dans mon nouvel emploi.  
Je décrochai alors. Mais il ne disait rien.

« Eriol, ça va… ? »

« Non… »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Raconte ! »

« Elle est partie… »

« Quoi ?? »

« Sakura, m'a quittée ! »

Sa déesse est partie. Sakura l'a quitté. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Sakura a quitté Eriol. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. Il avait l'air saoul. Sa voix était triste. Ca me faisait de la peine. Je couru vite le rejoindre. Il était dans son appartement. Il y avait des bouteilles partout. Des bouteilles vides. Il était assis parterre. Dos contre le fauteuil. Lorsqu'il m'a vu il afficha un large sourire. Puis d'une voix faible, il me dit :

« Sakura m'a quittée… »

A ces mots, un fleuve d'eau salé coula de ses yeux. Cette scène me fendit le cœur. Jamais, je ne l'ai vu ainsi. Je le pris donc dans mes bras. Attendant qu'il ait laisser évacuer toute sa tristesse. Ensuite, d'une triste voix d'enfant il me murmura sans force ce qu'elle lui a dit.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse…. Amoureuse d'un homme. Que cet homme …n'était pas moi... Elle l'aimait mais n'a rien osé lui dire parce qu'il semblait… insaisissable. Et aussi… elle ne voulait pas faire de la peine à un homme tel que moi, …qui l'a aimée de toutes mes forces. Mais… maintenant, elle n'en pouvait plus de me mentir comme ça... ! Il fallait qu'elle…qu'elle m'avoue la vérité. Car de jour en jour son… amour pour cet homme accroissait. Et même si elle savait que son histoire serait impossible, elle préférait quand même me quitter… parce qu'elle s'en voulait de me mentir ! Elle voulait être honnête avec moi...Voilà…Elle m'a dit tout ça… Porutant,…Je ne lui ai rien demandé ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit honnête !! »

Il était anéanti. Moi, je ne savais que dire, quoi penser. Cette déesse angélique, avec sa voix candide, vient de briser la vie de mon ami. La seule personne sur qui je peux compter ici sur terre. Elle l'a tué. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui en vouloir ou continuer à l'aimer. J'aurai voulu dire tant de chose à Eriol, mais je ne savais où commencer ni où finir. Alors je ne dis rien. Cette image d'un ange aux plumes délicatement blancs commença à se troubler dans ma mémoire. Cette fille **était** un ange.

_**Listen to your heart**_**  
**(Ecoute ton cœur)

_**When he's calling for you**_**  
**(Quand il t'appelle)

_**Listen to your heart**_**  
**(Ecoute ton cœur)

_**There's nothing else you can do**_**  
**(Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire)

Mon meilleur ami se détacha de moi. Il me regarda dans le fond de mes yeux et avec un sourire fraternel. Il sécha rapidement ses larmes, et posa son regard sur le sol.

« Tu sais Shao, je ne lui en veux pas… En fait, je la remercie de m'avouer tout avouer au lieu de profiter de mon amour… Elle a vraiment été honnête avec moi… »

« Quoi… ? »

Moi, je n'y comprenais pas. Il ne lui en veut pas mais la remercie. L'Amour peut rendre aussi aveugle ? Peut-être. Il me disait qu'elle avait l'air tellement amoureuse qu'il allait être désolé pour elle. Car elle lui a dit que son amour était tout bonnement impossible. Il me dit aussi qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Mais elle était déjà partie. Il posa alors une main sur mon épaule et me demanda un service.

« Shao, va ta retrouver ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Va la retrouver ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux que tu ailles la retrouver ! Fais le pour moi ! Je ne lui en veux pas alors… toi non plus, ne lui en veux pas… Elle est juste tombée amoureuse, ce n'est pas de sa faute… Pardonne la, pour moi… Retrouve la et pardonne la pour moi ! »

« D'accord… »

Il m'envoya donc à sa recherche. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'obéir. Je descendis donc et monta immédiatement dans ma voiture. Je fis le tour du centre ville. Personne. Enfin, pas de Sakura en vue. Je passais aussi par les coins où nous avions l'habitude de traîner mais rien. Elle n'était pas là. Où peut-elle bien être ? Elle habitait avec Eriol depuis que j'ai déménagé. Donc elle ne doit pas avoir d'endroit où aller. Je commençais un peu à m'inquiéter.

Soudain, un flash me revient. Je ne sais pourquoi, je pensais à notre dernière sortie ensemble. Le cinéma. Je dévie aussitôt ma voiture pour prendre la direction du cinéma, ce qui créer un concert de klaxon. Je fonçais le plus vite possible à cet endroit. Je garais ma voiture à la première place vue et je descendis aussi vite. Je fis le tour de l'endroit, mais rien. Désespéré, j'avançais vers ma voiture. Et là je vis, assise sur un banc, ma déesse d'autrefois. Je restais immobile face à elle. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. A quoi pensait-elle ? A-t-elle pensée à ce qu'elle a fait à Eriol ? A-t-elle déjà pensé à tout le mal qu'elle a pu lui faire ? Lui qui l'aimait comme un fou.

Elle leva soudainement les yeux. Elle me vit enfin et ses yeux fixaient les miens. Son verre océan d'autrefois était à mes yeux un vert d'une mer acharnée. Elle se leva alors brusquement et sauta dans mes bras en pleurant. D'une petite voix, elle me murmura :

« Je t'ai cherché depuis tout ce temps ! Je pensais que tu n'allais plus jamais revenir ! J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai appris que tu as déménagé ! Dès que tu es parti, j'ai senti comme mon monde s'écrouler ! Je suis heureuse… Si heureuse de te revoir ! Est-ce que je rêve ? Ou je suis réellement dans tes bras ? Shaolan…Tu m'as manqué… Tu m'as énormément manqué ! Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti si soudainement ? J'ai tellement pleurer pour toi… Je t'a… »

Et elle voulu prononcer une phrase qu'autrefois, j'ai tant rêvé qu'elle me le dise. Une phrase qui ne comportait que trois mots. Une si belle phrase. Mais une si belle phrase que j'ai eu peur d'entendre ce soir-là. Je l'ai repoussée.

Ses larmes tombaient sur le sol. Elle fixait un instant le trottoir puis releva la tête. Elle m'a bravement sourie et a reculé de quelques afin de ne pas me quitter des yeux. Puis, elle décida enfin de tourner les talons et de prendre son chemin. Ai-je raison ou tort de faire ça ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et dire que c'était mon rêve. Maintenant qu'il se réalise, je l'ai laissé filer… Suis-je un idiot ? Mais je me sentais incapable de faire ça à Eriol… Oui. Encore une fois, ma raison a écrasé mon cœur.

_**I don't know where you're going**_**  
**(Je ne sais pas où tu vas)

_**And I don't know why**_**  
**(Et je ne sais pas pourquoi)

_**But listen to your heart**_**  
**(Mais écoute ton cœur)

_**Before you tell him goodbye**_**  
**(Avant de lui dire au revoir)

Je la regardais s'éloigner mais je baissais vite les yeux et pris rapidement le chemin opposé. Moi qui disait que nos chemins ne se croiseraient plus jamais, aujourd'hui, c'est moi la cause de leur rupture. Je n'osais pas la regarder dans les yeux de peur de céder à mes envies, à mon cœur. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Eriol, pourtant mon cœur en meurt d'envie. J'aurais tant voulu resserrer l'étreinte lorsqu'elle s'est jetée dans mes bras. Mais une fois de plus, ma raison m'en empêchait. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que cette histoire finirait avec trois âmes en peines. Moi qui avait toujours cru être le seul à souffrir, nous voilà maintenant trois dans cette souffrance. Chacun ses peines, chacun de son coté. Chacun sur son chemin. A chacun sa direction. Moi, je n'aurai plus le courage de me retrouver face à mon meilleur ami. Je retournerai dans ma vie que je me suis construite sans eux. Maintenant à eux de se construire chacun une autre vie. Tous les trois séparés. Mon cœur se serrait à cette pensée, mais je le laissais souffrir sans y prêter attention. Soudain, mon portable se mit à sonner. Je reconnu immédiatement le numéro de l'appartement d'Eriol. Je décrochais avec hésitation. Comment devais-je être avec lui ? Mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de méditer sur cette question qu'il me dit qu'il venait d'appeler Sakura et qu'elle lui a dit qu'elle m'avait déjà croisé. Je baisais la tête. Serait-il possible qu'il sache déjà ce que ressent Sakura pour moi ? Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il me répondit d'une voix tremblante

« Je…Je savais depuis longtemps que c'est de toi dont elle est amoureuse… Et …Je savais également que…tu étais éperdument amoureux d'elle… Je le…Je le voyais dans…vos yeux… Quand vous vous parliez… Je savais quel effort Sakura a fait pour…pour cacher sa jalousie en complimentant tes copines… Tout comme toi,…toi, tu t'affichais avec toutes ces filles pour te convaincre qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle dans ton cœur… Et aussi… au fond de toi, tu voulais…qu'elle en soit jalouse…

Je me sentis honteux à ces paroles. Oui, c'est totalement vrai. Après une dizaine de seconde de silence qui paraissaient si longue pour moi, qui me sentais humilier par moi-même, Eriol s'excusa. Oui, il s'excusa.

Mais Bon Dieu, pourquoi est ce qu'il doit demander pardon alors que c'est nous qui devions être pardonnés ? Depuis quand les victimes s'excuse-t-elle auprès de ses assassins ? L'entendre s'excuser ne fait qu'augmenter ma honte. Mais lui, il me disait tout simplement pardon. Il s'excusait d'avoir été trop égoïste. Il dit qu'il savais combien Sakura et moi, nous nous aimions et i savait aussi que si nous cachions nos sentiments c'était pour lui. Car il a connu Sakura avant moi. Car elle a connu Eriol avant moi. Car elle l'appartenait avant même de me connaître. Car je n'ai pas pu participer cette course. Il savait tout ça, me disait-il, mais ne nous a rien dit. Il disait qu'il voulait garder Sakura pour lui et que c'était une très grosse erreur. Peut-être même, la chose qu'il regrette le plus depuis sa première bouffée d'air sur Terre. Car au lieu de souffrir seul, il a fait souffrir trois cœurs. Il me dit qu'il aurait plu nous lâcher. Il aurait pu me laisser une chance de m'approcher de Sakura. Il aurait pu nous laisser ensemble et ainsi, nous serons heureux. Mais il n'a pas fait ça, m'a-t-il dit. Car le prix à payer, c'était de souffrir seul. Il n'a pas voulu souffrir tout seul. Il a voulu la garder et garder une illusion de son amour pour lui. D'une voix étranglée, il s'excusa mainte fois de cet enfantillage qui a menée à cette scène dramatique. Trois âmes brisées.

_**Listen to your heart**_**  
**(Ecoute ton cœur)

_**When he's calling for you**_**  
**(Quand il t'appelle)

_**Listen to your heart**_**  
**(Ecoute ton cœur)

_**There's nothing else you can do**_**  
**(Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire)

Je restais muet à cette conversation. Je ne savais pas où placer les mots, ni quel mot utiliser. Rien n'était clair dans ma tête. Rien. Excepté une chose, je ne lui en veux pas du tout. Je n'ai en moi, même pas une flamme de colère. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Bien au contraire, je regrette d'être intervenu dans cette histoire. Sans la venue de Syaoran Li, mon personnage, l'histoire comporterait deus héros et tout irait à merveille. Je m'excusai à mon tour auprès de mon meilleur ami. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire.

« Excuse-moi… Excuse-moi, Eriol…Je…Je suis perdu… Je… »

« Suis ton cœur... Va où, il te mène »

« Je…Mais je ne peux pas… Tu ne mérites pas ça… Je ne la mérite pas… »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Suis ton cœur ! Fais-le…où je regretterais toute ma vie pour le mal que je nous ai fait… Avant, tu as eu le courage de t'en aller pour mon bonheur… Cette fois, c'est à moi tour… Alors sois heureux ! »

« Mais… »

« Va rejoindre Sakura ! Va vivre avec elle ! Faites votre vie ! Réécrivez l'histoire ! Cette histoire qui a mal commencé… Maintenant il n'y a que deux héros : Shaolan et Sakura.»

« Comment peut-on… »

« Je vais faire de même. Je vais aussi refaire ma vie. Trouver mon bonheur. Construire un autre avenir. Tu sais, quand une histoire va mal. Il faut non seulement tourner la page, mais carrément jeter le livre. Mon histoire, je vais la réécrire aussi ! Mais bien sure, quoique je fasse vous aviez toujours un rôle dans mon histoire… Je laisserai les clés de l'appartement sous le tapis… »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Où vas-tu ? »

« Je vais prendre mon envole… Voler vers une autre vie… »

« Eriol… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, un beau jour on se reverra. Et ce jour-là, tu seras entouré de petits Shaolan junior et de Sakura juniors. Et moi aussi, j'arriverai avec mon armée de Eriol junior »

Il se mit alors à rire de bon cœur comme jamais. Puis s'arrêta soudainement pour prendre une voix plus sérieuse :

« Promets-moi que vous serez heureux… »

« Je… »

« Promets-le moi »

« Mais…Oui, je te le promets… »

« Au revoir, Shaolan… Et n'oublie pas : écoute ton cœur ! »

« Eriol, attends ! »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire un mot de plus. Il a raccroché. Eriol… Et dire que le lendemain, je ne le reverrai plus… Il m'a dit de vivre heureux, mais pourrais-je le faire ? Eriol… Mon meilleur ami… Je me suis juré que jamais je n'oublierai cette conversation qu'on a eu ensemble. Parlant de ce beau jour où nous nous rencontrerons…

_**I don't know where you're going**_**  
**(Je ne sais pas où tu vas)

_**And I don't know why**_**  
**(Et je ne sais pas pourquoi)

_**But listen to your heart**_**  
**(Mais écoute ton cœur)

_**Before…Oh before you tell him goodbye…**_**  
**(Avant…Oh avant de lui dire au revoir…)

Je fermais alors les yeux, remédiant sa dernière phrase. Ecouter mon cœur. Ecouter mon cœur. Mais comment faire ? Je n'ai jamais essayé. J'ai toujours voulu le faire taire. Comment faire pour l'écouter ? Comment faire pour le comprendre ? Je laissais parler mon cœur. Je pensais à elle. Elle, mon ange aux ailes blanches plus que pur. Je pensais à elle. Elle, ma déesse venue tout droit des cieux. Je pensais à elle. Elle, celle pour qui j'ai tant souffert. A elle, celle que j'aime à en mourir. Je pris alors mon portable et composa sans attendre son numéro. Après trois coups de sonnerie, elle décrocha. Sa voix, toujours aussi angélique, semblait si timide. Je lui disais alors tout le fond de mon cœur. Je venais de délivrer mon cœur que j'ai mis en cage depuis si longtemps. Je lui répétais qu'elle était un ange qui m'est envoyé par les dieux. Je lui répétais combien elle compte pour moi. Je lui répétais la place qu'elle prend dans mon cœur.

« Excuse-moi. Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait pleurer… Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée… ! »

« Shaolan, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais inaccessible. Tu m'as toujours paru si distant ! Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que tu tenais à moi »

« Sakura…Si tu savais…Si tu savais comme je t'… »

J'ai voulu lui murmurer cette phrase que j'ai toujours rêvé de lui dire. Cette phrase de seulement trois mots. Mais même trois mots, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui dire. J'entendais comme un énorme bruit assourdissant. J'ai cru reconnaître le bruit d'un klaxon et d'un dérapage. Ensuite, un bruit de choc et suivi de ça, des cris affolés.

Que se passait-il ? C'est tout ça ? Allo, disais-je. Allo, répétais-je. Allo, redis-je. Allo, continuais-je à dire. Allo, continuais-je à répéter. Mais rien. Pas de réponse venant de l'autre bout de fil. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me rendre compte que le bruit que j'ai entendu me provenait de la rue mais aussi de mon portable, que je vois une foule devant moi. Sur le coin de la rue. Un réverbère déformé. Des morceaux de vitre éparpillés sur le sol. Une voiture noire oblique à al rue. Je m'avançais lentement comme hypnotisé. Je vis alors un corps qui gisait au sol. Mon portable glissa entre mes doigts. Des cheveux dorés. Une peau douce et délicate. Un visage angélique. C'était elle.

Tout semblait s'arrêter autour de moi. Comme si le temps s'est arrêté. Comme si la Terre arrêtait de tourner. J'étais resté comme tétanisé. Puis brusquement, je revins à moi. Je me précipitais vers son corps. Elle était étalée parterre. J'entendais des personnes appeler l'ambulance. Tout le monde était affolé. Moi, je la soulevais calmement. Je la prenais dans mes bras. Elle laissa apparaître difficilement ses yeux émeraude qui m'ont tant envoûté. Elle me sourie sincèrement malgré que son sourire se crispe par la douleur. Dans une respiration non régulière, elle tenta avec peine de me murmurer quelque chose. Je m'en voulais de ne rien comprendre. Après un petit instant j'ai cru lire sur ses lèvres qu'elle me disait que je n'avais pas fini ma phrase. Sous l'émotion, je ne comprenais vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle avait l'air de tenir à ce que je comprenne. Je fermais alors les yeux, espérant que mon cœur comprendrait. Et là, j'ai compris que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que je termine la phrase que j'ai voulu lui dire au téléphone. Je la fixais alors dans les yeux. Elle me souriait. Je remuais mes lèvres pour former un « Je t'aime » Mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Sa tête bascula en arrière. Autour de moi, j'entendais des cris, des pleurs. Moi, je me sentais comme spectateur de cette scène. Elle m'a quittée. Elle est partie sans même avoir entendu ce que j'avais à lui dire. Elle n'a même pas attendu que les ambulances arrivent, pourtant je les entendais d'ici. Elle est partie si vite. Elle a été rejoindre les anges des cieux. Ses semblables. Elle m'a abandonnée seul ici. Elle m'a quittée. Mes larmes coulaient comme jamais ils ont coulé. Mais je g ardais le sourire. Un sourire déformé par l'atroce douleur d'avoir perdu celle que j'aime par dessus tout, mais je continuais à sourire. Un ange mérite qu'on l'accompagne avec un sourire. J'approcha mon visage du sien et posa délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa peau avait cet éternel parfum pêché. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que la soie. Aussi sucrée que des confiseries. Mais elles étaient tellement froides. Tellement froides que j'ai voulu les réchauffer. Mes larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues sans que je puisse en faire quoi que ce soit. Je l'ai perdue. Les dieux me l'ont reprise, cette déesse angélique.

Dans cette histoire, nous avions tous les trois fait l'erreur de ne pas écouter l'autre. Nous pensions faire ça pour le bonheur de l'autre. Nous avions cru souffrir seul, alors qu'en réalité nous étions trois. Nous avions fait l'erreur de ne pas écouter notre cœur. Moi, je me suis laissé guidé par ma raison. Mais j'avais oublié une chose : le cœur a des raisons que la raison l'ignore.

L'histoire se termine lorsqu'Eriol est parti avec un cœur brisé. Lorsque Sakura s'est envolé. Lorsque moi, Syaoran je suis resté. Il est là-bas, elle est là-haut, je suis ici-bas. Mais je garde l'espoir qu'un jour nous serons tous réunis là-haut. Près de mon ange qui s'est envolé en gardant mon cœur près d'elle attendant le jour où je viendrai la rejoindre.

Sakura, mon ange, à jamais et pour toujours moi, Syaoran, je t'aime et je t'aimerai…

Maintenant, elle a mis fin à cette histoire. Ces elle qui a placé les dernières lettres de ce livre.

**T-H-E—E-N-D.**

_Le vent semblait murmurer ces mots à ce jeune homme assis devant la tombe de sa douce. Ce jour-là, le soleil brillait. Il lui parlait, lui racontant ce qui lui est arrivé dans la journée et il riait de bon cœur. Non, ils riaient de bon cœur. Après une longue période de discussion avec elle, il se leva pour s'en aller. Il approcha ses lèvres de la photo de sa bien-aimée et y déposa un baiser délicat. Du bout de son pouce, il caressa la photo tout en murmurant un joli 'Je t'aime'._

_A ce moment là, un souffle de vent léger passait et dans le ciel bleu azur, il cru reconnaître un visage bien familier. Son ange qui portait désormais de véritables ailes blanches lui murmura dans un souffle de vent :_

_**« Moi, aussi… »**_

_Peut-être a-t-il rêvé. Peut-être a-t-il halluciné. Ou peut-être est-ce tout simplement une image de son cœur…_

**FIN**

**Song :** Listen to Your Heart by DHT

**Nanine's message :**

Voilà une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a longtemps. Je l'ai publié et bon, pour diverse raison je l'ai enlevé. Un jour, en retombant dessus, je l'ai relue et j'ai fait quelques modifications et j'avais envie de vous la partager… Voilà quelque chose qui me change un peu de « So, this is love ? »  
C'est une histoire où j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et d'ailleurs, je peux vous avouer qu'en me relisant je me suis même mise à pleurer. Bon, c'est vrai, je pleure vite pour un rien… Mais bon !

J'espère que vous aviez passé un bon moment en lisant cette histoire.

A bientôt mes chers lecteurs.

Nanine


End file.
